Spilled Ink
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kakei attempts to borrow Saiga’s shirt. Mindless fluff. For a boy named maggie’s challenge. KakeiSaiga.


**Spilled Ink**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legal Drug, its characters, its twists or plot.

Intro: -Three Days Grace, 'The Animal I Have Become'- So I finally got this up. I've had this forever. I'm sorry I forgot to upload… (sweat drop)

Rating: T – Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes, Shounen-Ai

Pairing: Kakei x Saiga – Legal Drug

A/N: Challenge: Any length, tissue boxes, ink, manila folders, Kakei x Saiga. Hope I don't disappoint. (smiles) Saiga may be a little/lot OOC. I'm walking out on a limb, here... (laughs)

* * *

Kakei sat alone in an office. The normal snoozing of his boyfriend was missing, but he paid no attention to it. In other matters, he was more involved in his work and what means he would use next to pair his favorite, 'blooming,' couple. By this he referred to Rikou and Kazahaya who were his shops salesmen. Currently they were out on a date to retrieve a feather in which he had ulterior motives for. As he scanned another manila folder, he decided on an extra job to give the boys. He sighed. Things were a little too quiet.

The brunette put the folders down, staring at their cream-ish color and the edges of white that spilled out. With a sleeve, he wiped sweat off of his forehead. Summers in Japan were a real killer. Finally, he moved onto his last task of the day: filling papers and signing signatures. Rummaging through the stainless silver desk, he finally found his ink bottle.

For a moment, he debated as to why his desk was such a mess. Anyone who knew Kakei would say he was a charismatic, mysterious, and cleanly person. As his memory served him right, last night Rikou and Kazahaya went on an over-night mission and did not return until late this afternoon. Within that period, he and Saiga were, 'in the mood,' yet lacked the comfort of a bed. So the next best thing was the desk.

A smile formed on his face. Somewhere between his elegant liking, the ink bottle spilled and stained his shirt. He stared at the black blotch on his sterile-white lab-coat. This would not do. He shook his head slowly as he trudged up the steps to where Saiga was. When pushed came to shove, he could borrow _his_ shirt. Kakei smirked at that thought.

He pushed the door which was found slightly open. Peeking an eye in a teasing manner, he nearly bust out in laughter at the sight. There Saiga was, laughing his butt off at some show he was watching, while throwing tissues about. Tissues boxes were abundant in the room like a flowing river. In other words, Saiga had bad allergies.

Kakei held his breath in a moment. He pulled back behind the wall and calmed his nerves down. After he regained composure he entered the room. With his face innocent and pure, Kakei smiled meekly at the man. He inquired with an innocent tone, "Saiga, what are these tissue boxes here for…?"

Saiga glanced over. His eyeglasses were half falling-off and strands of raven slid on his eyes. "Kakei, you have to finish your work before I discipline you!" Saiga demanded with a smirk on his face.

A weak smile formed on Kakei's lips. He nodded in agreement. Opening his eyes, he glanced kindly at his lover. "I like it better up here," he stated calmly. Saia snorted in a mindless manner, filling the room with hardy laughs which responded from a humorous TV show.

Kakei glanced around the room momentarily before directing his attention to Saiga. Bangs slid down his sparkling eyes. His spectacles dropped down before slender fingers slid them upright once more. Saiga hacked a moment before using a tissue. He threw the tissue and flung the box over his shoulder on completion. Another box was grabbed from the side where there were some chips and salsa dip Saiga was munching on.

Kakei's lips perked upwards: the used-up tissues Saiga threw fell into the wired wastebasket but the flung tissue-boxes lay about.

"Albeit I congratulate your aim of throwing tissues, you hand was off with the tissue-boxes," Kakei chuckled.

Saiga's head flipped over. The light reflected off of the black glasses and his sterile smirk. "Yeah, I'm no good with cubes."

Kakei nodded knowingly. "Better with cylinders, yes?" he cooed. Saiga's smirk perked upwards as he mouthed the words, 'you know it.' A frown formed on Kakei's face. "You've made a mess of this room, Saiga."

The lumbering man laughed brilliantly, "Yeah, yeah, baby."

Kakei frowned again, situating himself on the edge of the room's bed. He glanced at this lover sharply. "That's a bad boy."

"Oh yes. I've been a **very** bad boy," Saiga serrated. A finger pressed the TV's power off. Black-clad limbs crawled atop Kakei's lap. Saiga's smirk glittered from ear-to-ear. "Are you going to punish me?"

A genuine smile formed atop Kakei's lips. "I spilled ink on my lab coat. Could I borrow your shirt?"

Saiga's playful, 'hmph,' rang through the air as he crossed his arms. Kakei folded his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. Red lips pursed into a pout. "Tell you what?" Saiga started with a seductive tone in his voice, "I'll let you weed through our clothes afterwards."

A golden eyebrow rose in question. "Now, now, Saiga, that really is a bad boy. Good boys listen to their mommy."

"Hurt me, hurt me, yeah I'm sure, no way," Saiga chortled, leaning Kakei back. Slender fingers traced the outline of Saiga's collarbone. The loose-fitting tee was black – amzing for the heats generosity.

Kakei's eyes mesmerized Saiga into a trance. "Our boys won't be back until six-thirty; that only gives us about four hours."

Saiga sat up straight with his palms settled on his waist. "Time limits?" he inquired, "That's no fun!"

"You're not weaseling out of your punishment," Kakei stated as if it was written in stone. "Besides," he continued, "I still need your shirt."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Well there you have it. I think I'm the only one who can see Saiga talking like a valley girl… (sighs) 


End file.
